1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LED flat lamp, and more particularly to an LED flat lamp that can be modularized and includes an optical film unit for treating the glaring light.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the environment-protecting and power-saving tendency, LEDs having the advantages of low power consumption, long life and non-pollution become the new generation light source. Thus, the LEDs employed to be light source of lamps become more and more popular. In fact, several LEDS are combined together to reach a required brightness by collecting the “point” light sources. In addition to the brightness, there are many other factors in taking the illumination into account. The light rays emitted by the point light sources of LEDs (without optical treatment) can be much glaring to the eyes of the user in reading. In other words, the light provided by the LEDs does not permit a comfortable reading. However, most of the conventional LED lamps have light rays directly emitted therefrom.
In order to meet the requirement of the market, the LED lighting lamps must not be so big as the lamp tube or bulb when they are used as flat light source for table lamps. Moreover, the cooling problem of the LEDs has troubled the manufacturers for a long time. Particularly, how to achieve an efficient cooling effect for the flat-thin light source requires a further improvement.
In addition, most of the conventional LED lamps are not standardized. Unlike the conventional lamp tubes or bulbs, they cannot be applied to a predetermined place at any time. As a result, it also requires a further improvement.